Frozen pain
by PaintedLotus
Summary: Victor never made mistakes on the ice. At least not huge mistakes. But now a huge mistake will cost him everything. How will he manage to recover from it? HurtVictor and Sad/Worried Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri on Ice or any of the characters or the plot to the anime. All characters or anything else belongs to the respective owners not me.**_

 **Hey all, Time for a new fanfic. Kind of one a bad writers block with the other stories. I will try to update them as soon as I can but for now I wanted to get this story written since the idea came to me randomly.**

 **This story will take place about three to four months after the ending of the anime. I will also apologize if the characters don't act like themselves at all but I will try to keep them as close as I possibly can.**

 **Also there is no romance really in this story. just comfort and support mainly.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter one**

Victor was gliding across the ice flawlessly and elegantly, his hair was a bit longer now and tied in a small ponytail at the back with some of his bangs hanging loose in his face

Victor gained more speed to get ready for a jump but that's where things went south.

He jumped into the air but then he noticed he misjudged the jump and he never made mistakes, he hit the ice and fell onto it a crack sounding through the rink as his ankle snapped then his knee slammed into the ice.

He screamed as his body collided with the ice and then he skid across the rink a bit before coming to a stop, he tried to move but his body wasn't wanting to respond with his brain and nerves overloaded with the pain in his ankle and knee.

Through the tears of pain he saw a figure rushing at him "Victor!" it was Yuri that was yelling. He felt a hand on his shoulder "I called a doctor. Just stay still." He heard Yuri say to him as he felt him grab his hand.

Victor was trying to stay awake but the pain was making it hard to do so and no matter what he kept telling himself nothing worked as darkness crept at the edges of his vision then it went entirely black.

Yuri kept an eye on Victor along with the others till the medics arrived and carefully took care of Victor before getting him onto a stretcher and into an ambulance, Yuri got into the ambulance as well to keep an eye on him. He was worried about the injuries and hoped Victor would recover.

 **At the hospital a few hours later**

Victor groaned and began to open his eyes and saw he was in a hospital room; he tried to move his leg but stopped as pain shot through his leg then hip

"Victor you're awake."

He turned his head and saw Yuri sitting by the side of the bed tear in his eyes. He reached his hand out and took his hand "Hey." He said with a voice laced with drugs and sleep.

Victor then turned his head and saw his right leg in heavy amounts of wrap with a metal brace and it was in a sling, his eyes widened and he tried to sit up causing his breath to quicken from seeing it

"Victor, relax and try not to move or you'll hurt yourself." He heard Yuri say to him as he pushed him back.

Victor couldn't stay calm his leg was badly damaged and his skating carrier over forever

"Sir, is everything okay? We saw the heart monitor spike." A nurse said as she walked into the room hurriedly

"Yea, everything's fine now just a small panic attack." Yuri said to her

"Alright. Do try to make sure he stays still and calm so he doesn't aggravate his leg any further please." She said before leaving the room.

Victor felt nauseous as the thoughts of his career ending while he was still in the prime of his life, he was still young enough that he could skate for another few years

"Victor." He turned to look at Yuri

"I'm going…"

"No you're not." He said firmly knowing what Yuri was going to say to him "I want you to continue to skate. Skate for us both if I can't continue." He said to him as he took Yuri's hand in his.

He was not going to let Yuri just drop everything over something like this and he'd make sure of it.

 _ **Hey all, hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. There will not be much romance in this story mainly comfort and support.I also am sorry if this chapter seemed rushed at all. Reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey all, here's another update for you. I apologize for the constant repeats that there was no romance in this story; I hadn't realized how often I had repeated it till I looked over the chapter again._**

 ** _I also want to thank you all for reading this story and giving it a chance as well._**

 ** _Now onto the chapter_**

 **Chapter 2**

Victor was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling waiting to hear from the doctor; he sighed and then turned his head towards the door as the doctor knocked on his door

"Hello Mr. Nikiforov, how are you feeling today?" he asked as he grabbed the chart at the end of the bed

"A little better. Leg has spasms at times but otherwise not much pain."

"The leg spasms are normal due to you not moving it." The doctor said to him.

Victor looked at the doctor "Will my leg heal fully?" he asked him as he moved his shoulders a little

"We'll have to do surgery and set everything. Once surgeries done you'll go through a lot of rehab and in time we will see if you can skate at least a little. The ankle is bad but not as severe as the knee." He says.

Victor nodded not liking the new but there was nothing he could do about, he couldn't go back in time and try to fix what he did wrong during the routine.

Victor looked behind the doctor and saw Yuri walk into the room carrying a stuffed poodle and a small vase of flowers

"Sorry to interrupt." He said noticing the doctor was in the room

"It's alright. I was just telling him about the surgery and the rehab that will be coming up." He said to him as he stepped aside to hang the chart back up, Yuri set the vase down and handed Victor the poodle which he immediately snuggled under his chin. The doctor looked at Yuri  
"I'll leave you two alone to talk about what I said to him." He said to him before leaving the room

"Thanks for this Yuri." Victor said to him as he smiled at him as he still snuggled the stuffed animal

"You're welcome. I thought you'd like it being you must miss Makkachin." He said to him. Victor nodded then tried to move without moving his leg to much but it was difficult to do so with the leg in the position it was in

"Here let me help." Yuri said as he helped him get settled into a slightly different position, and even thought it wasn't that much different he felt better than he did a few minutes ago.

Victor looked up at Yuri "Are you still practicing?" he asked him

"Yes, it's hard to do without you there but I'm managing." He said to him and even though he tried to hide it Victor could hear the cracking in his voice as he spoke to him

"I'm glad you still are. Got a lot of work to do before the next competition." He said as he took Yuri's hand in his. He could see that Yuri was struggling with staying put on the ice but Yuri stayed put because Victor had asked him to stay on the ice for them both.

Victor was beginning to get tired from the pain medication and the more he tried his eyes to stay open the more tired he became

"Go to sleep Victor. I won't leave." Yuri said to him as he sat down in a chair beside his bed and all Victor did was nod then fall asleep moments later.

 ** _Hey all thank you all for reading this story. I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one was. I will try to have the third chapter out as soon as possible. Reviews are welcome as always. Thank you._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello readers, I want to thank you all for the continued support and I also want to thank midnightsky0612 for the awesome reviews_**

 ** _I also want to thank all those who are reading this story as well._**

 ** _Also for those who are reading and wondering about the way the relationship is going I want to keep it slow going. I want to show to show more of the support side of it. As I had said in the first chapter there is no romance. There will just hand holding, some cuddling, and maybe a kiss on the cheek here and there. Nothing more._**

 **Chapter 3**

Yuri stayed by Victor's side as they wheeled him to the operating room, it had been three days since the accident but the doctor wanted to make sure that Victor was stable enough for it.

Victor had on a blue cap and they also put him in a hospital gown rather than the scrubs he had been wearing, he was so scared that his hands were shaking from it. He was worried about leaving him but they had already reached the operating room doors and he could go no further as they wheeled Victor into the operating room and out of sight.

Yuri sighed and went to the waiting room to wait for the surgery to end and he hoped that Victor would make a speedy recovery after the surgery.

 **Three in a half month later**

Victor flinched in pain as he held the bars on the side of him as he slowly walked to the other end of the rails, his therapy was difficult to do but he had to keep pushing forward or he'd never get better. He got to the end where his therapist stood with a wheelchair

"You did well today Victor. We'll stop here for now and continue tomorrow afternoon." He said to him

Victor nodded

"Thank you." He says as the nurse standing by the therapist helped him to get into the wheel chair, his body was shaking and his brow was covered in sweat from the strain he was putting on his unused muscles and limbs. He turned to look at Yuri who was still sitting in the chair that he'd been sitting in for the last hour while he did therapy, he could see the bags under Yuri's eyes and as much as he wanted to scold him for not getting enough rest he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

He sighed as the nurse wheeled him towards the door which made Yuri immediately jump up to follow them both out of the room and back to the room Victor was staying in for the last few month, the nurse helped him stand and get onto the bed before putting the wheelchair to the side and leaving.

Victor slowly put his leg onto the bed with Yuri's help and it caused him to bite his lip in pain as he moved it, his leg was a bit better but not fully and it wouldn't feel better for quite a while yet. He had month more of therapy to do and he hoped at the end he could at least ice skate a little but the doctor had told him they wouldn't know till they got to the end of everything

"Victor, do you want anything before I go to the cafeteria?" He turned to look at Yuri

"I'm fine, but thank you for asking." He said to him before Yuri nodded and then left the room to get something to eat leaving Victor alone in the room.

Victor grabbed a book from the nightstand and opened it to where he'd stopped earlier before he'd gone to therapy, it was one he'd read many times over but it never got old to him. He got through ten chapters by the time Yuri returned to the room

"Welcome back Yuri." He said as he bookmarked the page he was on in the book

"Thanks. Everyone's been calling me asking how you're doing. I keep telling them that you're okay." He says as he sits down in the chair by the bed but He said nothing in response. He was just glad to hear that they continued to support him through this rough time.

Victor turned to look at Yuri as he pulled a pudding cup out of his pocket and handed it to him "I got this for you." He says to him

"Thank you." Victor said smiling as he took it. Yuri would always bring sweets to him from either the cafeteria or from the bakery that he always went to get the muffins that they made.

Victor opened it just as Yuri handed him a spoon so he could eat it

"I heard the doctor thinks you'll be able to go home soon. But you'd have to come back here for the rehab and the exams."

"I thought I'd have to stay till this was all better." He said to him

"Doctor says you're healthy enough to go home. But he said to keep the leg elevated and that you're are not to walk around unassisted." He says to him.

Victor nodded and set the empty pudding cup to the side, he was glad to hear that news he was going a little crazy staying in this hospital room.

 ** _Hey all, I decided to make this chapter a little longer than the previous two and this one was a bit difficult to write since I was running out of ideas for this chapter halfway through it. But I managed to throw this together and it came out pretty good in my opinion. Reviews are welcome as always and thank you for continuing the read and support this story._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello readers,_**

 ** _For the person who reviewed questioning the title it was because of the way Victor had been injured. I also didn't have any other idea for the title but the title it has. I had thought of changing it but decided against it to avoid confusion and because I have no other idea for a title._**

 ** _I also want to tell you none of the other characters from the anime will appear in this story as of yet or at all. Kind of keeping it between the two main characters as of right now just because that was the main point of this story. But the other characters will be mentioned here and there at times._**

 **Chapter 5**

Victor was wheeled out of the hospital to the car that was waiting out front for him; Yuri was standing by the open passenger door waiting for them. He had already moved the seat back by what Victor could see and he also had put the stuff from the hospital room in the car as well. The stuffed poodle was sitting on the dashboard of the car.

Victor waited till the nurse moved the arms on the wheelchair and then told him how to get into the car without hurting his leg in the process, he did as he was told and slid into the car only flinching when he had to lift his leg a bit to get it into the car.

Once Victor was settled in the car the nurse handed Yuri a folder containing how to take care of his leg and when to check or change bandages and give him his pain meds, it also contained the days he was supposed to go in for therapy as well.  
Victor sighed and leaned his head back against the headrest as the nurse finished explaining things to Yuri and then turned and left taking the wheelchair with her as she went.

Victor turned his head towards the driver side as Yuri got into the car and started it

"I already got a wheelchair and I also picked up dinner." He said as he drove away from the hospital and towards home

"Good thing my place is one story then." He says to him

"Yes it is." He says as he stops at a red light.

Victor looked out his window and saw that it was snowing outside, guess they'd have to take out the winter gear from storage.

 **An hour later**

Victor lay out on the couch watching a show on the television while Yuri sat on the floor near him with Makkachin , Yuri had made a cake and now half of it was gone along with a whole teapot of tea.

Victor had his leg propped on some pillows and just a bit ago Yuri had checked to make sure everything was okay with the dressing and brace just as the doctor had told him to do, he had also been told by Yuri that he has a therapy session at one in the afternoon tomorrow so he made to pack a bag of snacks in case it went on a little longer than the usual hour long sessions they already had.

He yawned and grabbed his teacup "I'll go get the medication." Yuri said as he stood up and grabbed the teapot as he went to the kitchen to get the medication that they had picked up on the way to the house, he drank the last of his tea then grabbed another slice of cake and continued to watch the show while Yuri made the tea.

Yuri came back over a few minutes later with a fresh pot of tea, the bottle of medication, and a glass of water held between his arm and chest

"Here." He said handing him the bottle "The doctor did warn me that those medication will probably make you a bit sleepy." He says to him

Victor nodded and opened the bottle and took one of the pills out of the bottle then closed it just as Yuri held the glass of water out to him. Victor put the pill into his mouth then drank the water before the pill dissolved too quickly and left the nasty aftertaste that went along with any pill.

They sat alone in silence watching the show till his eyes grew too heavy and sleep dragged him under.

 **Yuri POV**

Yuri turned to look at Victor as he began to softly snore, he thought of waking him to get him to bed but decided against it. He stood up quietly and went and grabbed a blanket and covered him with it to make sure he stayed warm, he then turned to the clock noticing how late it was already and decided he best get some sleep to or else he'd be to very tired tomorrow.

He headed towards the bedroom with Makkachin following him to see where he was going to, Yuri moved the covers aside and then got into bed and laid down, he was hoping Victor would be okay sleeping on the couch and that he also wouldn't fall off it either.

He sighed and shut the light off and soon fell asleep himself.

 ** _Hello all, Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Not much was going on besides a bunch of explaining going on mostly. Reviews are welcome as always. Thank you._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello readers, Thank you so much for the views and also to the person reviewing as Guest thank you for the advice and for the tips on how to write this story a little better. I also want to thank Midnight for all the reviews as well._**

 ** _I also tried to make sure the time skip in this chapter weren't like the others time skips in previous chapters._**

 ** _Now on to the story._**

 **Chapter five**

Victor awoke the next morning finding he had fallen asleep on the couch and that he had been covered up as well, as he moved he noticed that his cast had had snowflakes drawn on it at some point while he had been asleep.

It must have been done by Yuri.

He sat up slowly and as he did Yuri suddenly ran out of the kitchen and over to him to help him

"Morning Victor." He said as he grabbed the crutches that the doctor had given to Yuri the day before Victor got out of the hospital, Victor slowly stood using the crutches to head towards the kitchen and saw that Yuri had cooked waffles, bacon, eggs, and a pitcher of orange juice.

He smiles and sits down at the table setting his crutches to the side propped against the table "Thank you for breakfast Yuri." He says as he grabs two waffles, bacon, and some eggs while Yuri poured him a glass of orange juice

"You're welcome Victor. Also don't forget to take your medication before we leave for your therapy session." He says to him as he sets the pitcher of juice down then handed him his medication so he could take it.

Victor began to eat as Yuri began to clean the kitchen and then went to pack some snacks for the therapy session while he ate a slice of bacon, he turned his head as Makkachin walked over and sat next to him and whined. Victor broke off a piece of the bacon and gave it to Makkachin who ate it quickly then looked at him again hoping for more.

As the morning grew shorter Victor finally decided it was time to get ready for therapy and he grabbed the clothes he always wore to therapy, he couldn't wear sweatpants with the cast so he had to wear knee length shorts instead. He then grabbed his winter coat and him and Yuri left the building and headed to the car.

 ** _An hour later-therapy room_**

Victor sat in a wheelchair while his therapist set everything up for their therapy session and today he was going to do more walking today and even with the cast on he had to keep the muscles strong so when the cast came off they could move on to the next stage of the process of getting his leg back to normal again.

He turned to the therapist as he walked over and moved the arms on the wheelchair and helped him stand up till he was able to grab the bars so he could stay standing up

"Now remember not to force yourself. If you feel dizzy or feel any pain tell me and we'll stop." The therapist said to him, Victor nodded and began to slowly walk or at least a limping type walk due to the cast on his leg.

He could feel sweat begin to bead his forehead and the shirt he wore stuck to his back as more sweat covered his body soon his body was shaking due to the strain he was putting on it, his arms were shaking from and before he knew it his hands were slipping from the bars and he began to fall to the floor but thankfully the therapist caught him before he did

"Let's get you into the wheelchair." He said to him as a nurse came rushing over with the wheelchair. Victor turned to look at Yuri who was watching with a look of panic on his face and it was look Victor never wanted to see on his face again, he never liked making Yuri worry or panic and when he did it made him sad.

A nurse handed him a bottle of water which he took and drank a bit of before he handed it back to her

"I'm going to have to let your doctor know what happened here today. They may set up an appointment to make sure you're doing alright." the therapist said to him as they grabbed his chart and wrote a few things down

"For now go home and get some rest." he said, all Victor did was nod before the nurse began to wheel him over to the door with Yuri following behind them as they made their way down the hall and to the car.

 ** _Hello readers, I know I keep thanking you but it just can't believe the response I got for this story when it first began and its crazy the amount of support I've gotten on it and I thank you all for continuing to read it and give it a chance. Thank you._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone,_**

 ** _Sorry for the late update on this story. Been busy as of late and I didn't have time to write the chapter till now._**

 ** _I also was on a small writers block with this story and wasn't sure what this chapters plot would be so I just began to write and eventually a plot idea came to me and that's how this chapter was written._**

 ** _Now on to the story_**

 **Chapter 6**

Victor sat on the couch reading a book as he waited for Yuri to get back from the store, he was making dinner tonight, Victor had wanted to make dinner but Yuri had told him he should rest after what had happened earlier today during his therapy session. He was just about to turn the page when the door opened up and Yuri walked in carrying an armload of grocery bags

"Hello Victor." He said as he shut the front door then headed to the kitchen

"Hello Yuri." He said as he bookmarked his page and shut the book "Did you find everything to make the soup?" he asked him as he sat up a bit more on the couch

"I did. Took a while though." Yuri said as he put away the groceries that he wasn't going to put into the soup. Victor looked up as Yuri walked over to him and handed him a box of cookies and a glass of milk "How is your leg feeling?"

"It itches and it's stiff as well." He said as he took the class of milk and the box from him.

The doctor had told him the cast would come off soon and it had been on longer than the normal six weeks that most cast were but that was due to the severity of the break in his leg, the therapy was to keep the muscles in his hip joint from becoming weak and the doctor had advised that he be careful and not twist the leg in any direction because it could affect the bones even in the cast. He had taken that advice to heart every time he went to therapy and it always made him terribly exhausted because he had to work twice as hard to move his leg to walk without damaging his leg; the doctor had called them after they had gotten home and had them set up an appointment for early tomorrow morning to get an x-ray of his leg.

This meant they had to cut the cast off to get the x-ray.

He turned his head as Yuri walked over carrying a bowl of soup and set it on the table next to him "Thank you." He says to him as he sets his book down and picks up the bowl of soup, he began to eat slowly since the soup was still really hot and he didn't want to burn his tongue. After they had eaten Yuri cleaned up the kitchen and put the leftovers away before going and getting ready for bed.

 ** _Early the next morning_**

Victor felt the doctor put his leg in a split after they had cut the cast off and it hurt whenever they moved his leg to wrap it, he didn't understand why it still hurt it had been three in a half months since the incident and he should be almost better by now.

Were the breaks worse than he had been told?

He looked at the doctor as he walked over to him

"Hold still and don't move alright." the doctor said and all Victor did was nod to him as the doctor left the room and then he heard the machine make a noise and he just closed his eyes and listened to it beep as it took pictures of his leg, he just wanted to get better and get back to his normal life where he wasn't wearing a cast, splint, or even a brace on his leg. He heard the door to the room open and the protection vest was taken off and the doctor helped him sit up then slowly get back into his wheelchair "I'm going to get those developed and while they are I'll have you wait in the lobby." He said as he pushed him out of the room and to where Yuri was waiting for him out in the lobby

"I'll be back in a little while." He says to them before he turns and leaves the lobby and goes to the back room again.

Victor turned to look at Yuri "I wish this was all done and over with." He says to him as he put his hands on top of his

"I do to." He says as he puts his other hand on top of his "Let's hope nothing is wrong with your leg." He says as he covers his mouth while he yawned

"I hope everything fine to." He says to him as he leans his head back a little, he was getting tired of all the therapy and doctor visits and he could tell Yuri was tired of it to since he was also practicing for the next competition while taking care of him. He was worried about Yuri every time he went to go practice he didn't want Yuri to end up the same way he had ended up, which is why he always made sure Yuri got plenty of rest when he got home from practice.

Victor and Yuri didn't have to wait long as the doctor came back and they went to an examine room and the doctor already had a board on the wall lit up waiting, the doctor went and picked up a file folder and put the x-rays up on the board

"From what I can see your leg is healing fine and no damage was done when you fell the yesterday which is very good." He says to him as he points to his knee then to his ankle "You should be fully recovered in a few months if we continue on the path we're on." He says as he looks at them both.

Victor could clearly see the pins in his knee and as he saw them he knew his career was over no matter what anyone said to him, and at that moment he began to feel ill and then the tears just started flowing and he couldn't stop them no matter how hard he tried to stop himself from crying

"Victor." He could hear Yuri say as he felt a hand on his shoulder "It'll be okay."

"No it won't" he says to him in between the sharp intakes of breath as he began to cry even more and no matter how hard he tried to stop crying he just couldn't get past the tight feeling in his chest. He kept crying till he finally had no tears left to cry he heard the doctor talking to Yuri but he didn't really pay attention due to the constant buzzing in his ears, he felt the chair move and before he knew it they were outside by the car and then Yuri helped him get into the car then he closed the door and went to the driver's side and soon they were heading home.

 ** _Hello all, I hope you all enjoyed this story. I tried not to rush writing it. Thank you for your support in reading, viewing, or reviewing this story. And as always reviews are welcome. Thank you._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello all, sorry for the long wait on updating this story again. Been busy in my real life but I will be getting back to doing an update ever day or every other day like I had at the beginning._**

 ** _And as always I want to thank you all again for the reviews and for the continued support on this story._**

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _A week later_**

Victor sat on a stool by the stove putting spices into the pot of spaghetti sauce then he added a little oil to the pasta and stirred both to keep the sauce from burning and to keep the pasta from sticking together later. He turned to look at Yuri who was busy frosting the cinnamon buns that were for dessert later

"Yuri." He said wanting to get the question off his chest

"Yes Victor?" Yuri said turning to look at him as Victor turned the stove off

"Were my injuries worse than I was told?" he asks him wanting to know if he was just worried for nothing or if it was the truth.

Victor could see the look on Yuri's face as he asked him that question "Victor, what you were told is and was the truth." Yuri said to him

"Then why is it taking so long to heal." He snapped his anger rising slightly

"Victor, no one lied to you about anything. I promise."

"Stop lying!" he yells at him

"Victor, there are no lies." Yuri says putting his hand on his shoulder then Victor felt Yuri hug him and then his vison got blurry and tears began to run down his cheek and onto his sweater. He tried to stop them but they just kept falling and then his breathing began to become frantic.

 **Yuri Pov**

Yuri hugged Victor as he began to cry then he begin to hear Victor gasp as he cried even more and it got more frantic then when he had first began to cry, Victor was having a breakdown and it was getting bad and fast and he had to calm him done before he got even worse and he passed out because of it

"Victor, you need to calm down." Yuri said softly as he held him tighter and continued to say things to calm Victor down and get him to breath normally again.

Victor was shaking in his arms and his sobs were chocked but his breathing eventually evened out and then it became reduced to him sniffling as the tears began to finally stopped and he calmed down once more, Yuri turned and grabbed some napkins from the counter while keeping an arm around Victor who now had a grip on his shirt and then he turned back towards Victor and wiped the tears away on Victors face then handed him one so he could blow his nose.

Yuri didn't like seeing Victor suffer like this and he tried his best to keep Victor calm just as the doctors and therapists had told him to do whenever he had issues like this, Yuri was also told that he'd have doubts and sudden burst of anger towards him and he was told the best thing to do was to remain calm and not to argue with him about anything.

Yuri eventually felt Victor stop shaking but he kept a grip on his shirt as he continued to sniffle and wipe away his tears with his sleeve, Yuri looked down at Victor "Better?" he asked him

"Yes." Victor mumbled as he leaned against him

"Are you still hungry or do you want to wait a bit till you relax some more?"

"Eat now." He said as he looked up at him with red swollen eyes that still had tears lingering in them and it broke his heart to see Victor like this to see him falling apart the way he was, he pulled away and grabbed two bowls and began to put spaghetti into them  
"Want to watch a movie or a show while we eat?" he asked Victor who just nodded as he slowly stood up using his crutches and headed to the TV room.

Yuri followed Victor to where the TV was and sat down after he set the bowls down on the table "I'll go make us some hot chocolate." He said as he headed back to the kitchen to make a pot of hot water, he knew Victor was getting impatient with the healing process but his injury had been bad and it would take a while for it to fully heal before he felt normal again.

He knew that Victor wished to get back on the ice again it had been his whole life and he didn't feel like himself right now because he couldn't skate, Victor joined him when he went to practice and he could see the longing in his eyes and he also saw how hollow his eyes looked as he watched him. It was a deep haunting look of longing and it was one he wanted to erase from Victors face, he heard the teapot go off and poured the hot water into two cups and stirred them before heading back to the sitting room

"Here you go." He said handing him the cup

"Thank you." Victor said to him as he took the up from him and held it in his hands

"Let's see what's on tonight." He said as turned on the TV and looked through the channels till he found something to watch while they ate. He felt Victor lean against him and he smiled but didn't say anything about it, he just let Victor lean against him as they watched the show and ate dinner then they had dessert after that.

It seemed that things were now back to normal for now.

 ** _Hello readers, Thank you all for reading this chapter and I want to apologize if it seemed rushed at all. I tried to make it that way but I didn't want to lose the idea for this chapter. Reviews are welcome as always. Thank you._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey fellow readers, sorry for the long wait for this chapter I've been on a bad case of writers block with this story as of late and I apologize for the long wait in an update. I do want to thank you all though for continuing to read and support this story.**_

 _ **Now on to the story.**_

 _ **Chapter 8**_

 _ **Weeks later**_

Victor sat in a coffee shop talking about Yuri's new routine and costume designs for the next competition that would be coming up very soon. He'd been practicing for months and weeks even while taking care of him and finally he was almost done putting it all together

"This piece here on the hip should be shorter, a maroon color, and made with lightweight material so it doesn't affect your balance while skating." he says as he draws a light design for the hip piece on the outfit that would eventually be made and worn for this competition.

The main body of the outfit was already designed and done but the color scheme had yet to be thought out and the hip piece was a last minute add by Victor as a bit of flair to the outfit, the outfit before them was beginning to look better each time they added just one more design to it.

"It's done I think. The colors will pop on stage." he says as he smiles at Yuri

"It does look good, we best go get it put in to get made and then head to the skate shop to get some supplies I'm out of." he says putting the sketchbook into his bag and standing up, he handed him his crutches and they left the cafe and headed to the car and got in and headed to the store.

 _ **-An hour later-**_

Yuri unlocked the door and opened it and as soon as he did Makkachin came running over to them both

"I'll get the bags you go sit down. You're leg has to be bothering you." Yuri says to him. Victor nodded and went to couch and slowly sat down as he finally noticed that his leg was sore and that he might have pushed it being up all day. He was trying to strengthen the muscles like the doctor ordered but he worried if sometimes he may be overdoing it at times, he sighs and carefully removes the part of his brace that he doesn't need while he's at home resting and puts his legs up and lays back on the couch.

He was so close to getting better but he still had the fear he wouldn't ever skate the same way again after all was said and done and even if he couldn't skate the way he'd used to he'd promised Yuri weeks ago he wouldn't be upset about it.

He turned on the television and listened to the local weather report and saw that they were expecting a bit of snow again tomorrow and the day after so going outside would be a bit difficult for a while for him

"Victor, I'm about to start dinner and my mother texted me and said she hopes you're feeling better. She also asked when we can visit next." Yuri says as he walks into the kitchen

"Tell her we'll visit soon. Once the doctor says its alright." he says as he turns to him

"Okay." he says before disappearing into the kitchen again while texting. Victor watched TV while listening to the sounds of Yuri cooking in the other room, he'd given Yuri some lessons back when he'd first moved here and at first it was a disaster but over time he got better and eventually could cook on his own without help form him.

He was halfway through an episode of a show when Yuri walked in with a tray of food, he'd made spaghetti and garlic bread with mushroom sauce "Thank you Yuri." he says as Yuri sets the tray down and hands him a bowl

"You're welcome." he says as he sits down on the cushion on the floor and began to watch the show Victor was currently watching. After a while Yuri got up and went and got dessert and they continued to watch television into the late hours of the night.

 _ **Hello readers, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank you all again for the continued support and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible and as always reviews and feedback are welcome. Thank you.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello Readers, I want to apologize for the long wait in an update. Life has been busy and I didn't have time to update as I normally did. I thank you you all for the continued support.**_

 ** _Chapter one_** ****

 ** _Months later_**

Yuri and Victor walked off the plane and slowly headed down the hallway to the the baggage claim. As they walked fans of theirs greeted them and asked for autographs or photos of them. They got to baggage claim and waited for there bags to appear, they found two out of the four in a matter of minutes and the last two appeared a little later then the first two.

Victors doctor had advised crutches but said if he wanted to walk without them he could but to take it slow and easy so he wouldn't cause damage to his leg. They headed to the front of the airport and were greeted immediately by Yuri's mother

"Yuri!" his mother yelled and ran over and hugged him "Welcome home." she went over to Victor and hugged him to

"You two must be tired." she says as Yuri's father gets there bag into the back of the car. Yuri helped Victor get into the car then got in himself "we are tired. that flight took forever." he says to her as he shivers from the cold.

They drove away from the airport and headed back to his old home and also his parents business, his family owned a hot springs and they kept it open all year round. Yuri turned to Victor who was falling asleep as he leaned against the window and door, he was probably in some pain as well. His leg was damaged pretty badly since he'd had surgery a few months before they left.

As they got to his old home his parents told them to both head inside while they got the bags, they didn't want Victor straining himself and by the way he was walking now he was exhausted. Yuri got him inside and had him sit down while his parents came inside with the bag

"I'll get some tea and dinner made for you both." his mother said as she went to where the kitchen was located

"Yuri..." Victor mumbled as he sat there fighting sleep"Can you get my pain medication. Leg hurts." he says as he grabs a pillow for it.

Yuri nodded and ran to there bags and dug around for Victors small bag with his shaving kit and toothbrush, that had his pills in it. He finally located it and grabbed the pills and ran back over to him

"Here." he said as he handed him a pill for him to take  
"Thanks." Victor said as he took the pill and swallowed, he didn't use any water he sometimes never did.

Yuri's mother returned with dinner for them both and by that point Victor was barely awake and nearly fell asleep at the table, Yuri had to get him to the guest room and then closed the door and went back to the main room

"How's his leg?" she asked as he returned

"Better. he just had his last surgery. They said he could skate but not as he once did. anything like a high jump or anything won't be a good idea." He says as he gathers the dishes to help his mom clean up from dinner.

 _ **Hello Reader, I know this chapter is short but I hope you all still enjoy reading it. I want to thank you all again for continued support of this story.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello Readers, Thank you all for the amazing feedback on the last chapter and for the views.**_

 _ **Chapter 10**_ __

Victor awoke the next morning curled in bed and groaned and sat up. He'd been so tired last night that Yuri had to help him crawl to bed since he could barely walk.

He was still in the clothes he'd worn after he'd gotten off the plane and decided he should change then go to breakfast, he stood and changed into a more comfortable outfit then went to the main room to discover Yuri going over the moves for a skate routine

"Yuri." he said "Good morning." he said as he sat beside him and looked over the paper he had in front of him. The paper had red marks all over it and he could also see the stress on Yuri's face

"Morning Victor." he said as he closed the notebook covering up the mess of red and black ink on the paper

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A little. I got up a few hours ago. Moms making breakfast." he says as he looks at him just as his mother walked in with food. Victor thanked her for the meal then said thank you again as he clasped his hands together and then began to eat, he was very hungry but kept his manner as he ate.

The next hour they sat and ate and had tea before they all got ready to go around town to run errands with Yuri's parents, they both needed groceries and Victor needed to get some new padding for his crutches.

The shopping trip lasted an hour or two then they went around town to visit those they hadn't seen in a long time. Everyone was happy to see them and many were concerned for him given that none of them had seen him when he'd had his accident. All of them had heard about it and this had all happened months ago.

It was almost half a year now since it had happened now that he thought about it. Time sure did fly sometimes but that was just because they'd been to busy with therapy and also the competition that had happened right before his last leg surgery. He was growing tired though and his leg was bothering him a little bit, he dug around in his bag and found the pill and took it to help ease the ache that was spreading up his leg.

After they had done the shopping and visited family friends they headed back home and had dinner and spent time talking with his parents about the competition that had happened. They had watched it on television but they still always wanted to hear about the whole thing regardless. As the night dragged on Victor eventually excused himself to wrap his leg in fresh bandages like he was supposed to then he crawled his way into bed and soon fell asleep.

 _ **Hey readers, I am again thankful for the reviews and feedback on this story. I hope you all are still enjoying it and continue to. I do apologize if this chapter seemed rushed at all. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Everyone, sorry for the long wait. I am back and here with a new chapter. This chapter is going to skip a little ahead in time. This story will be ending soon as well but I am glad for all the wonderful reviews and feedback on this story.**

 **Chapter one**

Victor sat on the bench watching the doctor remove the brace from his leg. He had waited months for this and now the time was finally here and he couldn't be happier.

He turned to Yuri who sat in a chair next to the bench watching the doctor work as well.

"Now remember if you ice skate at all you will not be able to do what you once did" the doctor says as he sets the brace to the side and the looks at him. He nodded and slowly lowered his leg which now felt odd without the brace one

"I understand doctor" he says with a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke. Victor wished he could skate the same but he knew that dream was still far away or nearly gone.

All because of his poor judgment.

He sighed and slowly stood up and was worried he'd fall but he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned and saw Yuri their helping him stay balanced

"Here are the instructions for you to follow. Make sure to continue exercising and building muscles again" the doctor said handing him some papers with instructions and other medical info. All he wanted to do was leave and enjoy not having that awful brace attached to his leg anymore.

He was free.

He thanked the doctor and him and Yuri both left the office drawing attention from people as they walked, people always did that since they were both infamous skaters and were widely known around the world now. They just couldn't get away from the spotlight. But one day they hoped they could.

He got into the car and sighed

"Yuri, lets move from Russia. Go someplace away from the city" He said as he looked at the car ceiling

"Victor, why do you want to leave?"

"The city is boring now. I've seen it all. I want away from the crowds and the people. I want a quiet life. Maybe a farm or go someplace overseas" he says as he turns to him.

He saw the look on Yuri's face, the look of uncertainty in his eyes and written on his face, he tried to hide it but Victor knew that look to well now and Yuri couldn't hide that from him anymore.

He sighed and turned to look out the window "If you don't want to it's fine"

"No. Let's do it" He hears Yuri say then he smiles and turns to him

"Alright" He says as Yuri now turns on the car and leaves the parking lot and heads back to the apartment.

Victor limped around the kitchen as he made dinner. He was so happy he could now do this and not be screaming in agony from standing for so long.

He checked the lasagna in the oven then grabbed the dessert wine from the fridge and put it on ice to keep it cold for a while. Tonight they were celebrating his leg brace was pulling out the lasagna from the oven when Yuri walked in and grabbed plates and forks for dinner and took the dishes to the living room and set them on the coffee table.

Victor and Yuri had already begun packing and he had placed the apartment up for rent and they had just a month or so to move but thankfully they were nearly packed already, he had also found a nice farm house across seas. He'd already sent the money for it and once they got there they would sign the papers and be able to move in finally.

He sat on the couch and opened up the wine and poured some for him and Yuri while he cut the lasagna and served them both.

The rest of the evening they sat talking and watching a movie before Yuri fell asleep on the floor and Victor left him and covered him up with a blanket and went and cleaned up the dishes and went to go read.

 **Hey all, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do apologize if it seemed rushed or anything. Reviews and feedback are always welcome. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all, thank you all the views for this story. This story will be ending soon. I didn't intended the fanfic to be a long one from the beginning. I do still hope you all enjoy this story new or old readers. And thank you all again for the wonderful reviews.**

 **Chapter 12**

Victor and Yuri brought boxes into there new house. The house was very nice for being in the country and for being on the farm. He set the bow down on the floor while the movers grabbed the furniture and brought it off the couch and into the home placing it where they wanted it.

Victor was hoping that living here would keep them out of the light of the paparazzi and news media. They needed to get away from it.

Victor was planning to retire but Yuri said he would too if he did. and with his injury he had no choice but to retire, Yuri though wasn't going to retire yet he was going to continue skating until he reached his age to retire. He opened the box and began to put the dishes away into the cabinets while Yuri told the movers to put things.

As he was putting away things his phone began to ring and the number was unknown. Odd.

he picked his phone up and answered "Hello?" he said

"Hello Victor"

Victor knew that voice right away. What did he want and now after all this time?

"What do you want?" He asks upset

"To talk"

"After all these years of ignoring me. After throwing me out of the house like I was nothing." he say angry.

Why was he calling? what did he want? Why did he even care?

Why?

His family had tossed him away with hardly anything to his name, just a small amount of cash and some belongings they tossed out with him.  
"Victor, I know your upset and I understand why. But we need to talk"  
"No we don't. You both made it clear that I'm not your son"  
"Victor..."

"No. I won't hear it. Goodbye." He says hanging up the phone before he could say anything more. He was now shaking and tears started to cloud his vision. He wiped them away quickly and noticed that Yuri was standing there looking at him concerned but he said nothing to him.

He was glad that Yuri didn't ask him anything about his past or his family issues and for that he was glad. He didn't want to have to tell the story and relive that rainy day he'd been kicked out of his family home.

He sighed and placed his phone into his pocket and now began to wonder how they'd gotten a hold of his new number. He'd find out later. Right now he just wanted to focus on unpacking.

 **Hey all, thank you for reading and I apologize this chapter is so short. I do still hope you enjoy it. Reviews are always welcome. Thank you all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey readers, so this is the one of the final chapters of this story. And thanks to the new to the new followers. And as always reviews are welcome.**

 **Thank you**

 **Also this chapter will show what I think happened in Victors past. This by no means is what happened but just one of the many view points and guesses we all make about it.**

 **Chapter 13** Victor and Yuri got settled into there new rooms and unpacked everything they owned. Yuri's room was close to the back of the house and Victors was towards the front up a small flight of steps. His room was set up like his home in Russia while Yuri's was like his home back in Japan.

They had spent weeks unpacking and Yuri had yet to even ask him about the phone call that happened two day ago. But he was again glad he wasn't asking him anything, he didn't want those old wounds to be opened again.

 _"How dare you!" a woman yells and slaps him making him stumble_

 _"You dare disgrace us with this!" a man yelled now as he tossed a bag at his feet "Get out! Now!"_

Victor shook his head to get away from that day, he sighed and grabbed some plates from the cabinet just as his phone made a chirp sound to announce a text. He picked it up and saw it was Yuri saying he was done shopping and was heading back to the house. He replied with a smile and sent it.

He was glad it wasn't 'Him'.

He got dinner set up on the table and just as he was putting the drinks on the table Yuri walked in with a man and woman

"Victor, meet our neighbors." he says as he sets the bags down

"Hello" the woman said "Sorry to be of a bother. We saw you moved in the other day and wanted to welcome you to the small neighborhood" She says handing him a dish with a cake in it with frosting. Victor took the dish from her

"Thank you" he says "Have a seat if you like" he says setting the cake on the table with dinner  
"You look like your about to eat. Are you sure?" the man asks him

Victor nods "I'm sure" he says grabbing a knife to cut the cake with "Stay for dinner if you'd like. I made more then normal" he says as he cuts the cake as Yuri makes tea.

They sat and ate and chatted with there new neighbors for over an hour or so before the couple decided to leave since it was getting late. They thanked them for the visit then cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for bed.

Victor sat on his bed in his room reading later that evening when his phone made a chirping sound meaning he had a text.

From who?

He picked his phone up and unlocked his screen and froze seeing it was a text from 'Him'. What did he want?

he almost deleted the text but decided to open it and read the message anyway

 _Victor, I know your mad and have a right to be. But can we please meet and talk sometime soon._

He growled and exited the messaging screen and placed his phone on silent and locked the screen. He didn't know what to do.

Maybe he should talk to Yuri.

Maybe.

As he tried to sleep the screen on his phone lit up and another text was there and he refused to read it.

 **Hey all, Thanks for reading his story and for all the reviews and followers. there will be a sequel to this story and it's currently in the works.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello readers, So this is the final chapter of this story but don't worry a sequel is in the works and will be up as soon as possible. I do thank you all for reading this and for the reviews. I thank you as well for following this story as well.**

 **Chapter 14**

Victor and Yuri had both settled into the farm home and were now raising a few chickens and a cow. They didn't know what other animals they planned to get but so far it seemed like this was enough for them to handle.

He tossed chicken feed onto the ground and the chickens ran to the food and began eating quickly. He smiled lightly and then thought back to the text he'd received a week ago. It been bothering him that they wanted to even talk to him again, after they threw him out like he was trash with hardly anything to his name and no where to go.

He'd walked to his coaches house and asked to stay since he had nowhere to go anyway. His coach hadn't said no but he had called his parents but they didn't bother picking up when he did.

What were they planning?

He was nearly thirty and they had thrown him out when he was in his early to mid twenties and now after all these years they wanted to talk.

Yea right.

He sighed and tossed a little more food down and left the large chicken coop and headed inside and found Yuri making breakfast while also looking over some skating notes and a partially drawn costume as well. He knew that Yuri and him would have to leave in two months or so to join the others for the next Skating competition coming up and he just hoped that this time Yuri did well again.

He walked over to him and saw he made bacon and was now working on making some eggs "How's the costume design coming Yuri?" he asked him taking a piece of bacon

"Fine. stuck on the colors I want it to be. Once that's done I can get it made" He says

"What about ocean themed colors?" He asks him

"Good idea" Yuri said as he ran off to grabbed some colored pencils. While he was gone he added some notes and set the pencil down as Yuri ran back into the room and began to put the colors he picked down on paper "There, that actually looks good" he says as he turns to take the eggs out of the pan.

Victor smiled and nodded and ate another piece of bacon as Yuri got breakfast together

"Yuri..." He says making him pause in his steps

"what's wrong?" Yuri asked now sounding concerned as he set the plates down

"My..." he stops for a moment "They contacted me" He says

"They?"

Victor sighs and looks at him now.

"My parents contacted me." he says to him making Yuri look shocked now

"What?" he sounded confused now and he had a right to sound confused since he never spoke about his history at all and now he wished he he had because it would have made Yuri less confused.

He sighed and began to explain all to him.

 **Hey all, Thanks for reading and I do hope you enjoyed this story. As I said at the start I'll be posting the sequel as soon as I can so keep an eye out for that. As always thanks again for reading.**


End file.
